Blog użytkownika:LightFury/Jest mam smoka!
Cześ mam na imie Rita, mam 18lat jestem córką wodza wikingów Czkawki i Astrid.Jednak nie cieszy mnie to.MOja mama na nic mi nie pozwala a Tata przeciwnie.Nawet smoka nie moge mieć choć dostałam na urodziny ale to z tego mam jak i tak nie moge na nim latać!Jest to legendarny smok Nocna Furia tyle że biała! Następnego dnia Zawsze kochałam się w Jacku (czytaj dżeku) ale moja mamusia kochana nie pozwala mi z nim gadac bo nie lubi jego ojca.Ale pomyślałam żeby tak uciec na swoim smoku.Nie latałam na nim nigdy sama...Ale przecież Czkawka mój tata jest najleprzy w lataniu a Nocna Furia najszybszym smokiem!A latanie mam we krwi!Wiec następnej nocy wyszłam zabrałam Furiours i odleciałam. na początku było nieźle ale później Furiours wyczuła Jacka (czytaj dżeka) ilecieliśmy bardzo szybko nad klif a on zanabi lecz nie mógł na sogonić bo przeciez jak na Koszmarze ponocniku?Nie...Staneliśmy nad jeziorem.Juz kiedyś się spotkaliśmy. ''- Jack ucieknijmy z tąd.Proszę cię.'' ''- Wiesz że nie możemy.'' ''- Alez możemy ,mozemy wszystko!'' ''-Chodź coś ci pokaze Rita.'' Polecieliśmy tam gdzie pierwszy raz się spodkaliśmy.Nad najpiękniejszy klif na Berk a gwiazdy migotały tak pięknie. ''- Rita.'' ''-Tak Jack?'' Jack mnie wtedy pocałował a ja dałam mu sie porwać.To było piękne.Ale musieliśmy uciekać gdzies daleko żeby byc razem.. ''Rozdział 2 Nieznana Wyspa'' Kilka dni później dolecieliśmy na nieznaną nam wyspę.Zbudowaliśmy tam mały domek który potem rozbudowaliśmy.Zrobiliśmy terz stajnie dla smoków. ''- A może by tak... no ...'' ''- Tak dobry pomysł Jack pójś na ryby i pobiegłam.'' ''-Ale nie oto mi ... chodziło... -_-'' ''- A mnie tak :) chodź no ! Furiours chodź bo Jack strzela focha!'' '' -Wcale nie!'' ''-Wcale tak!'' ''-Ok idę już...'' Wpadłam specialnie do wody i popchnęłam Jacka.A on zaśmiał się i popchnął mnie i tak razem sie popychaliśmy aż nagle przyszła Furiours i Kleks (smok Jacka) i zrobili mine PokerFace.Ale co nam to - Patrz Jack jaki piekny zachód słońca! -Widzę kochanie. Jack mnie pocałował a Furiours usłyszał Szeptozgona pod nami wsiadłam na nią cała mmokra jak jakas zmokła kura i zaczełyśmy walczyć.Oczywiście wygrałycmy. - Chdź do domu ogrzejesz się. - Dobra. -Ja sie zajmę smokami. POszłam do domu i szkałam moje pidźamy w szafie i nagle napotkałam rękom na pierścionek zrobiony z gronkielowego metalu i z Diamętem i złotem.Miałam krzyknąć ale sie powstrzymała nic niepowidziałam Jackowi o tym. Rozdział 3 Pierścionek Następnego dni poszłam łowić ryby na śniadanie.Złowiłam poarę ukleji.Zrobiłamśniadanie i zawołałam Jacka na śniadanie.Przyszedł i przy śniadoniu planowaliśmy dzień.Jack postanowił zrobić mi wolne od zbierania drewna i innych materiałów do domu.Ja miałam polećieć na Furiours lub sie przejś i wypocząć.Stwierdził że za dużo pracuje...Tak na pewno chciał żebym wróciła późna a on pewnie coś dla mnie przygotuje...Sama nie wiem. - Kochanie! -Ta Jack? - Uważaj na siebie! - Dobrze! Pa! Poleciałam z Furious do mego ulubionego miejsca któr niedwo odkryłam ale Jack chyba o nim niewie. POleciełam nastebnie na łąke smoczymietki.I rozłożyłam wełniany koc.Furious tarzała się w trawie cały czas a ja nie mogłam przestać się śmiać z niej.Za to że wzieła coś do jedzenia w torbiea to były ryby przybłąkały się małe straszliwce dałam każdemu po połowie rybki. -Zrobiło sie późno.Chdź wracamy długa droga za nami. -Rooooaarrr... Poleciałam z powrodem do naszego juz nie małego domku. -Cześć Rita! -Hej! -Przygotowałm cos dla ciebie. - Co? -Zobaczysz. -Wsiadaj na smoka, i leć z mną. Po godzinie dotarliśmy do mojego ulubionego miejsca. Ja Jack je odkrył? ,nieważne. - Rita? - Tak, Jack? -Czy byłabyś tak... dobra i wyjdziesz za mnie? I wtedy wyciagną ten przepiękny piercionek zaręczynowy! -Oczywiście!!! Pocałował mnie.Ale ten pocałunek nie był zwykły był inny niż te wszystkie pozostałe...Był tak namiętny... - Jack chyba będziemy mósieli wrucić na Berk i im powiedzieć. -Wiem kochanie, wiem. -Ale to może jutro co? -Tak. -Lećmy do domu. Rozdział 4 Berk i moja matka... -__- Rano polecieliśmy na Berk. - Rita! Gdzieś ty była?! -Gdzieś! - Tato! -My chcieliśmy ci coś powiedzieć. - Słucham córciu? - Jack poprosił mnie o ręke ma być śub. -Astrid- Nigdy w życiu za ciego?! -Mamo! to że ty nie przepadasz za jego ojcem to nie znaczy że ja nie moge go kochac! -Tak to prawda kochanie... (Czkawka) -Całe dzieciństwo miałam przez ciebie zmarnowane!A z Jackim bede i tak wyjdę za niego za mąż i będe mieszkać z nim do puki nie umrę! -Dziecko poczekaj!Nie możesz latać na smoku! -Ma cie gdzieś! POlecieliśmy do domu. (czkawka) - I co narobiłaś? No powiedz? - Ale ja chciałm dla niej dobrze... -Ona ma 18 lat! Kobieto! - Wiem... -A i jeszcze jedno masz juz 35 lat opanuj sie nie jesteś dziedzkiem! Zachowuj się. Płakałam w domu. Jack mnie przytulił. -Wszystko będzie dobrze. -Wcale nie! Własna matka i nie pozwala mi nic. Rozdział 5 I co? -Czkawka-Astrid ja polecę do nich znajde ich nie płacz. -Jestem złą matkanie rozumiesz? -Nie martw się.Lece. -Pa. ........................................... -Cześć Rita. -Tata? -Moge z toba porozmawiać? -Tak -Jack możesz wyjść? -Oczywiście idę juz. -Kochanie mama ma duzo na głowie i martwi sie o was wszystkich ośmioro a ty jesteś najstarsza i powinnas zrozumiec to. - Nie.Trzeymanie 18 lat w pokoju to nie jest dobry sposób. - Tako idź juz ok? - Dobrze. Pamiętaj ze ja się zgadzam na zycie twoje z Jackiem. -Dzieki to pa. Rozdział 6 Miała być umowa! 6 miesięcy później. -Astrid? -Tak? -Co ci jest, jesteś taka osłabiona? -Nic poprostu po tych ostatnich zdarzeniach... -To nie jest zdrowe tylko leżysz w łuzku idź się poruszaj bo ostatnio strzasznie przytyłaś. - Ok. -Ja lece załatwić pare spraw. -Pa. - Nie powiedziałam mu ale, 3 raz jetem w ciąży 6 mioesią a wyglądam ja słoń chyba bedą bliźniaki.Ale obiecałam że już nie będziemy mięć dzieci bo nie mamy jak ich utrzymać.To jakiś koszmar...Nie moge uwierzyć.Poszłam do córki Gothi i ona powiedziała mi o ciąży że to będą trojaczki.OK dobra postanowiłam powiedzieć Czkawce. -Czkawka? -Tak? - Będziemy mieć dziecko -Znaczy 3 -CO!? -Umowa była. -Wiem... -Dobra pogodze się z tym. U Rity i Jacka... -Ja chciałam ci powiedzieć coś. -Słucham. -Jestem w ciąży! -Naprawdę?! -Tak. -To super wiadomość! -To się cieszę. -To napewno bedzie synek! -Nie bo córeczka! -Ja i tak mam inne zdanie... Rozdział 7 Nigdy nie zapomnę... ''-Chodź polatamy może?'' -Nie wolę zostać, polatam później... -Ok. Nagle przyleciała na Wichurze moja mama.Zaprosiłam ją chociaż nie była mile widziana.Ale w końcu to mama. -CZeś córeczko. -Cześć... -Przepraszam że przez tyle lat się zachowywał jak... nieważne przepraszam z całego serca naprawdę chciałam cię chronić martwiłam sie jak poleciałaś mało zawału nie dostałam jak zobaczyłam że cie niema rano w ,łuzku.Wybaczysz mi? -Rozumiem, tak wybaczam ci ja też zachoałam się okropnie i mam teraz wyrzuty sumienia. -Gdzie Jack? -Poleciał gdzieś na wycieczke z Kleksem. -Powiedz mu ze jego też przepraszam. - Nie ma sprawy. -Musze jeż lecieć! Pa kochanie! Rozdział 8 Co sie dzieje? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach